Without our Darkness
by OuatDH
Summary: This is the sequel to With Our Pain and Without Our pain. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen spiral into darkness, and they pull Regina and Emma with them. Enjoy!
1. The Journey

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The journey

——————————————

Regina sat in the mayors office trying to get through all the paperwork she had missed when she had been home for the past week. The pain in the back of her head returned everytime she was exposed to sharp light, so working and reading seemed difficult.

Emma's fear of The Dark Swan and The Evil Queens threats grew as Regina's pain faded. Regina worried too, but tried to ignore it. Regina was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" She said and the door opened revealing Maurice French. "I have a delivery for you." He said and walked to her desk. He laid down a bouquet of dark red roses. Regina looked up and said: "Thank you."

When he had left, she picked up the bouquet and a card fell down on the table. Regina opened it and read it. "Meet me at the park - Emma." Regina found a clear vase. She placed the roses in it, and then she took her jacket and left.

Regina was the first one to get to the park. She sat down on the bench and waited. Then she saw the yellow bug pull up, and the beautiful blonde getting out. She got up and walked towards Emma.

"Hey!" Emma said and kissed Regina. "Hey" Regina said with a smirk when the kiss was broken. "So what's up?" Emma asked, making Regina furrow her brows and give a dry laugh. "I don't know. I got you card?" Regina said and pulled the card up from her pocket.

Emma looked confused and pulled a similar card from her pocket. "I didn't send you anything." Emma said and looked worried. "We did." A dark voice sounded, and they looked back towards the bench, where The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan now stood.

The Evil Queen had little sleeping Daniel in her arms, The Dark Swan had something in the tight grip of her hand. "Leave us alone!" Regina said with a hard and dominating voice, and stepped in front of Emma.

"We are." The Dark Swan said and opened her hand, revealing the magic bean. "We are going to the enchanted forest." She continued. Regina stepped back and crossed her arms. "If you ever set foot there, we can't ensure that we won't hurt you, but here, we won't do anything anymore." The Evil Queen said.

She nodded at The Dark Swan who threw the bean. The Evil Queen turned to it and stepped forward, but was pulled back by The Dark Swan. "I don't know if I can do this." She said with fear shaking her voice. "You can't back out now! We can't stay here with Regina and Emma getting in the way!" The Evil Queen said.

The Dark Swan nodded, agreeing that the town wasn't big enough for all of them. Without warning The Dark Swan turned to Emma and pulled her to the portal and pushed her into it. "Emma!" Regina screamed. The Evil Queen had disappeared with Daniel and The Dark Swan stood frozen before the portal.

Without hesitation, Regina jumped forward and through the portal. The portal closed and The Dark Swan was left with alone with regret. Not that she pushed Emma through, but that she broke her promise with The Evil Queen. The Dark Swan was suppose to be the strong one, but right now she was weaker than ever.

——————————————

Regina landed on her back in the dry leafs and soft moss. The air was pushed out of her lungs, and she tried to comprehend what had just happened. "Regina!" Emma's voice sounded, as she leaned over the brunette.

"Are you okay??" Emma said and helped Regina up in a sitting position. "I think so..." Regina said and looked around. "You should have stayed back... What about Henry and Devin?" Emma said and sat down besides Regina.

"They'll be fine. They have your parents." Regina said and got up on her feet. "We can't do anything about it anyway. We just need to get back." Regina said and started walking. "Where are you going?" Emma asked and got up.

Regina stopped and looked back at Emma and said: "Home." Then she started walking again. Emma followed and soon they where at the edge of the forest, with a view of the big castle. Emma stopped and looked at it, but Regina just continued walking.

Emma caught up with her and they walked in silence. Regina walked into the castle and then stopped. Emma looked around and said: "Wow." Regina started walking again and said: "We can sleep here tonight, then we have to find a way home."

Emma jogged in front of Regina, forcing her to stop walking. "Hey, we will find a way home." Emma said and smiled. Regina nodded. "I know. But you are not gonna like what I'm gonna do to those bitches when we get there."

Emma laid her hands calmly on Regina's arms and said: "We can discuss that tomorrow." Then Emma stepped out of the way and let Regina show the way to the bedchambers.

Emma walked directly to the bed and jumped down on it, making Regina give a short smile. "Wow, this bed is really soft." Emma said. "Oh, is it?" Regina said with a smirk. "Yeah, come and feel for yourself" Emma responded and smirked back.

——————————————

The Evil Queen had crashed at Zelena's house with Daniel. Zelena had made some tea and The Evil Queen was now finally ready to talk. "As you know, we would use the bean to leave. But Swan changed her mind when she had thrown it. She pushed Emma through, and Regina followed her."

Zelena raised and eyebrow and sipped some of her hot tea. "But you got what you wanted." Zelena said. "What are you talking about?" The Evil Queen said with an annoyed look. "You wanted to be away from Emma and Regina, problem solved."

The Evil Queen shook her head. "We were redeeming ourselves. And then she takes a dark turn just like that." Zelena gave a sassy look and said: "Like you have done multiple times." The Evil Queen raised her voice and said: "That was different!"

Zelena took another sip of her tea and asked: "How?" The Evil Queen couldn't answer that. "Sis, you two are dark, you can't just change that. Live a little." Zelena said. The Evil Queen was about to answer when it knocked at the door.

Zelena got up and answered the door. Outside The Dark Swan was standing with a pained look on her face. "Hey." Zelena rolled her eyes and said: "Ugh." The Dark Swan stepped back from the door and said: "I don't want to bother any of you. But may I see my son?"

Zelena said: "No." and was about to close the door when The Evil Queen came out with Daniel in her arms. She didn't look The Dark Swan in the eyes once, as she handed her their son. Then she walked back in.

The Dark Swan held little Daniel close and whispered: "Hey little guy." She rocked him slowly and let a tear run freely, as she handed him to Zelena. Then she left without another word.

Zelena gave Daniel back to Regina, and they sat down again. "How sweet." Zelena said with sarcasm bursting through her words. The Evil Queen kept silent. Zelena rolled her eyes and said: "Come on sis, don't be all defeated and mushy. Its no fun at all."

The Evil Queen got up from her seat and said: "I'm going to bed" She laid Daniel in his crib and laid down at the couch. "Well goodnight then." Zelena said and got up and left the room.

The Evil Queen laid for hours trying to sleep. The day ran like a movie in her head, and Zelena's words kept echoing in her head. The Evil Queen refused to believe that they couldn't redeem themselves, but a part of her tasted on it and agreed.

——————————————

Regina and Emma had shared a heated kiss, and where now stripping their clothes of and throwing them on the floor. Emma kissed Regina again and laid her hands on Regina's breast and felt the hard nipples in the palm of her hands.

Regina started kissing more greedily, and let her hands run down Emma's sides. Before Emma could react to the soft touch, Regina moved her hand directly to Emma's sex and rubbed her clit. "Wow." Emma said and broke the kiss.

Regina didn't answer but pushed Emma further up the bed, and moving down to Emma's beautiful glistening sex. Regina tasted her, and the plunged to fingers up inside Emma. "Hey, easy!" Emma said, but Regina didn't answer or adjust.

She kept a fast pace, and starting sucking on Emma's clit. Emma was confused but she liked it. She started moaning and let her fingers tangle into Regina's hair. The fast pace pushed Emma over the edge way to soon, and she cramped around Regina's fingers as she screamed.

Regina pulled her fingers out and sat up. She looked confused herself so Emma sat up and kissed her. "That was... Amazing. But where the hell did it come from?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head and whispered: "I don't know."

Regina looked away and felt Emma's hand on her bare shoulder. "Hey, I know that look. Tell me." Regina rolled her eyes. Emma was so annoying, but she was right, she knew exactly where it came from.

"I just think being back here... it briefly pushed me back into my old ways. Into the person I was when I lived here." Emma nodded. Regina tried to get up from the bed, but Emma pulled her back. Regina started crying and whispered: "I'm sorry."

Emma kissed Regina on the forehead and then cupped her cheeks. "It's okay." Emma started kissing Regina from her jawline down to her breast. Emma took a hard nipple into her mouth and sucked on it gently, while pushing Regina down on the bed.

Emma had hoped that this would distract Regina and make her stop crying, but it only made Regina cry more. Emma left Regina's nipple, but Regina just shook her head and said: "Keep going." Emma didn't question it, but kept going. She started kissing her way down Regina's stomach, and ended at her sex.

Emma licked through Regina's folds, and started licking her clit slowly. Regina didn't cry as vocally as she did before, but Emma could still see tears running freely. Emma slipped a finger into Regina. She felt Regina's hips move towards the finger, wanting more.

Emma thrusted her finger inside until she felt Regina's juices dripping from it, then she added another finger. She felt Regina tense up, but in a good way. So Emma started moving faster, curling her fingers, and trying to hit the perfect spot.

Regina's legs started to shake, and Emma knew what that meant, so she thrusted faster and licked more greedily, until she felt Regina cramp around her fingers. She heard a long high pitched moan, as she slowed down the pace. She stopped when she was sure that the orgasm was completely gone.

Regina didn't say anything as Emma pulled out and sat up in the bed. She just turned to her side and looked away from her. Emma went up and laid right behind Regina and pulled the covers over them. She laid her arm around Regina and held her close. Then they drifted of to sleep.


	2. A Taste of Darkness

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

A Taste of Darkness

——————————————

The next morning Emma and Regina went to the docks. They needed to find passage home. They were walking around the docks when Regina turned around and listened. "What?" Emma asked. "That moron..." Regina said and followed the sound of a deep laughter.

They entered a tavern at the docks, and Regina walked determined over to a big man. "Blackbeard..." She said and looked the pirate up and down. "Ahh, The Evil Queen!" He said and laughed. Regina rolled her eyes.

"We need passage to another land. Do you have the Jolly Roger?" Regina asked, cutting right to the case. Blackbeard laughed and looked at Emma, who stood a step behind Regina. "What do you have to offer me?" He said with a smirk.

"Anything you want." Regina said in a dry tone. "Okay, I'll bring you back, if I can have one night with her!" He said, laughing and pointing at Emma. Before Emma could pull Regina away from the drunken pirate, Regina lifted her hand and started choking him with magic.

"Regina!" Emma yelled and pulled on Regina's arm, making her stop. But Regina wasn't done. "Where is your ship!" She said through clenched teeth. "I don't have it..." Blackbeard said. Emma bit her teeth together, and then slapped Blackbeard in the face.

"Come on." Emma said and dragged Regina out of there. They went outside and looked out at the sea. Nobody said a word, they both needed to cool down. Then something in the water caught Emma's attention. It was something sparkling and moving right under the surface.

Then Ariel broke the waters surface and looked up at the two women. "Emma! What are you doing here?" Emma leaned down and smiled: "Ariel! We are trying to find a way home to StoryBrook! Can you help us?" Ariel look skeptically at Regina and then raised her arm above the water.

"This bracelet can give you fins. You can swim with me." Emma smiled and looked at Regina, who also smiled a bit now. "Great! Let's go!" Emma said and was ready to jump into the cold water. "Wait!" Ariel said. "I only have one bracelet. I can't take both of you at the same time."

Emma nodded. "Regina, you should go." Regina looked at Emma like she was an idiot. "No, I now how to tackle this place. Go." Regina said. Emma shook her head. "I can't leave you here to choke Blackbeard, go. I can defend myself."

Regina was about to protest, so Emma said: "I'm sorry." And pushed Regina in the water. "What the hell!" Regina yelled in anger and chock from the cold water. "Sorry honey, I'll be with you soon!" Ariel gave Regina the bracelet, and Emma could sense deep purple scales under the water.

Then they disappeared under the water. Emma sat down and looked around. The docks where empty, so she was left with her own thoughts and company. She heard Blackbeard laugh again inside and was relieved that he was fine. Not for him, but for Regina's sake.

Regina knew that mermaids were fast swimmers, but she was still surprised by the short duration of their journey. Before she knew it they broke the water surface in the docks of Storybrook.

Regina took the bracelet of and handed to Ariel, who disappeared into the water again. Regina pulled herself up from the water and her first thought was to find Henry and Devin. But there was something she needed to do first.

——————————————

The Dark Swan was sitting with a glass of white wine. She looked around the house. Everything reminded her of The Evil Queen and thereby her own regrets. She got up and removed the cloth covering the mirror in the living room.

She looked herself up and down, and then stopped to look herself in the eyes. She saw pain and anger melting together.

She took a big gulp of the white wine, as it knocked on the door.

The Dark Swan went to the door and opened it, to see The Evil Queen standing on her doorstep. "Hey.." Emma said surprised. "Can I come in?" The Evil Queen said and The Dark Swan stepped back for her to enter.

"I'm sorry." The Dark Swan started. The Evil Queen sat down on the couch, and looked at The Dark Swan. "You should be." The Dark Swan blinked slow, and let the words hit her. She deserved it.

"Why are you here?" The Dark Swan asked. "Because I miss you." The Evil Queen said and got up from the couch and walked up to The Dark Swan. The Evil Queen leaned in and The Dark Swan closed her eyes, awaiting a soft kiss.

Then she felt something glide onto her wrist and she opened her eyes as she pulled her hand back. She looked at her wrist and saw a black cuff. "No more magic for you honey." The Evil Queen said with an evil grin.

The Dark Swan was confused, and tried to push the cuff of but it was impossible. She was defenseless, her magic was gone. The Evil Queen lifted her hand, and turned into Regina. "No!" The Dark Swan said, and lifted her hand up in anger to throw Regina back, but it didn't work.

Regina stepped up close to The Dark Swan and said: "If you ever do anything to my family ever again, I will destroy yours!" Before The Dark Swan could react Regina was gone. The Dark Swan had been tricked. She felt stupid. She felt weak. She felt scared.

——————————————

When Regina came home, Emma was already there with the kids. "Hey." Emma said with a dry voice. Regina was welcomed by Henry and Devin who flew at her with a hug. Emma stood behind them with crossed arms.

"Regina, can we talk?" Regina nodded and hugged the kids extra tight before letting them go. Then her and Emma went to the kitchen together. "Where have you been?" Emma asked in a sharp tone. Regina sucked her teeth and looked at Emma's stone face.

"I was visiting The Dark Swan." Before the sentence rang out Emma asked: "What did you do to her?" Regina looked away from the green demanding eyes and said: "I cuffed her so she can't use her magic." Regina said making Emma raising her eyebrow.

"Wow, I feared something much worse." Regina was now the one with a sharp voice as she said: "Emma, we are not that kind of people anymore." Emma nodded and whispered: "I know." Something seemed wrong in Emma's voice, but before Regina could comment it Emma kissed her to silence.

Henry walked in and Emma pulled back from the kiss and looked at Henry. "Hey, why don't you take Devin to your grandparents, you can take my car." Emma said and threw her keys in the direction at Henry.

Henry catched the keys, and smiled. "Emma, he doesn't have a license!" Regina said, making Emma grin. "Good thing I'm the sheriff, and you are the mayor." Henry and Devin left, and before Regina could protest further, Emma kissed her again, this time with more hunger than before.

Regina leaned into it, and was soon pressed up against the fridge with Emma's curious hands claiming her body. They threw their clothes everywhere, and was now completely naked. Emma lifted Regina up and placed her on the kitchen counter.

Regina shivered from the cold counter touching her naked skin, but was soon used to it. Emma flicked her hand, and Regina saw a penis between Emma's legs, slowly rising and getting bigger. Regina pushed herself to the edge of the counter and leaned back, exposing her sex to Emma.

Emma leaned over Regina and kissed her, as she slowly pushed herself into her. They moaned together when Emma had fully entered, and enjoyed the sensation for a couple of seconds. Then Emma started moving slowly back and forth.

Regina closed her eyes and felt the vibrating satisfaction running through her body. Emma went as deep as she could, but Regina wanted more. Without warning Regina pushed herself of the counter and onto Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, and helped her moving up and down.

Regina lifted her self up and then let herself fall down on Emma, so Emma went deeper. Regina whined and moaned in satisfaction as Emma let her hands fall down on Regina's ass and grabbed it tightly. Regina started moving faster, and Emma helped her, even though her legs were shaking under them.

Regina seemed to be running out of energy, so Emma lifted her of her penis, and turned her around. Regina bended over with her elbows supporting her on the counter. Emma thrusted into Regina's hot center, and heard Regina's satisfying moan.

This made Emma go full speed as deep as she could. She listened to Regina's moans for approval, and she got it. A moan turned into a whine as Regina cramped around Emma. Then it turned into a moan again, as Emma spilled herself into Regina.

They tried to catch their breaths as Regina turned around towards Emma and kissed her. The kiss was almost suffocating them, but it was hard to pull out of it. Then Regina pulled back, and pulled in a big gulp of air.

"Come on, let's go up and sleep." Emma said and gathered their clothes. Regina was tired from the last days of chaos, so she followed. Their bed had never felt softer. Emma laid an arm around Regina, who drifted off into a deep sleep.

When Emma was sure that Regina was asleep, she got up and took her clothes back on. She tiptoed out of the room and through the house. She needed to do this. Even though Regina wouldn't approve.


	3. The Mirror Shatters

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Violence

No sex in this chapter

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Mirror Shatters

——————————————

It was dark outside. The cold air made Emma's body shiver lightly, as she walked down the street. But a fire burned inside her, and every step feed it. She walked up The Dark Swans driveway and knocked hard on it.

The door opened and The Dark Swan looked in surprise at Emma. "You!" Emma said. The Dark Swan tried to close the door but Emma pushed it opened and started yelling. "Why do you have to ruin everything! Why do you have to destroy anything you touch!"

The Dark Swan stepped back, she was afraid and powerless. Every forgiving and good thought in Emma's brain disappeared in a haze of anger. She pushed The Dark Swan backwards with her magic, and The Dark Swan flew into a wall and down on the floor.

The Dark Swan took a few seconds on the floor in panic, then she got up and tried to run past Emma, but Emma grabbed her by the throat with her magic and squeezed. Desperate tears surface from The Dark Swans eyes, as she tried to get some air through the hard grip on her neck.

Then Emma threw The Dark Swan back onto the wall. This time with her head first, and she fell unconscious to the floor. Emma turned around to leave, but when she turned around The Evil Queen stood right behind her.

The Evil Queen looked at The Dark Swan and then at Emma. Anger started pumping out in The Evil Queens veins as she lifted her hands up towards Emma. Emma did the same and their rays of magic meet between them. They were equally strong, and The Evil Queen realized that is was no good.

So she stopped fighting it and ducked to avoid Emma's magic. Then she jumped up at Emma and smashed her onto the floor with herself on top. She threw a fist at Emma's face, and saw blood dripping from Emma's lip. Emma pushed The Evil Queen of and got on top of her.

The Evil Queen was faster than Emma, so before Emma could do more she was thrown onto the floor and The Evil Queen got up. Emma jumped onto her legs and gave a well placed kick in The Evil Queens stomach. The Evil Queen fell backwards and landed on the coffee table before the sofa.

The table broke, and all air had left The Evil Queens lungs. This was just fuel to The Evil Queens anger, so she got up and ran up to Emma. She grabbed Emma's throat with a strong hand and pushed her up against a wall. The Evil Queen was about to tighten her grip on Emma's throat, but then she changed her mind.

She loosened the grip and said through clenched teeth: "Leave!" Emma was confused, but then she walked out the door. As Emma walked home she tried to dry the blood on her chin away, but it just smeared.

She got to her house and saw the lights on in the foyer. "Damn it." Emma whispered. She wouldn't like Regina, Henry or Devin to see her like this. She walked up the driveway, and opened the door. Nobody was there. Emma was relieved.

But the relief didn't get to fester before she saw it. The mirror in the foyer laid in a million pieces on the floor. Emma knew what that meant. Regina had seen what she had just done. Emma looked up from the shattered glass and saw Regina standing in the doorway.

"Regina..." Emma started but didn't get to say anymore. "I'm not even going to have this talk with you. I'm not going to tell you about how much I trusted you and all that. I'm not going to tell you how disappointed I am. You don't deserve it." Regina said and turned around to leave.

Emma took a step towards Regina and heard the crispy glass under her boot. "I'm sorry." Emma said, but Regina didn't react. Without turning around towards Emma again, Regina said: "Leave." And walked away.

Emma stood for a couple of seconds feeling regret consuming her body. Then she walked out the door and wandered the empty streets. She couldn't go to her parents, they would be disappointed in her. She had nowhere to go, so she just roamed the streets.

——————————————

The Evil Queen had carried The Dark Swan to their bed. The Dark Swan had waken up in the middle of the fight between The Evil Queen and Emma. She kept reassuring The Evil Queen that she was fine, but The Evil Queen didn't drop her worried look.

The Evil Queen sat on the edge of her bed with her back facing The Dark Swans starring eyes. "If they can't escape the darkness, how can we?" The Evil Queen said with a sound of defeat in her voice.

"Why do we have to escape the darkness? It's who we are..." The Dark Swan asked. The Evil Queen turned around and looked at her. "Because of our son. I don't want to darken his soul."

The Dark Swan thought about it for a second.

"You mother was evil, but you grew up good anyway." She said and looked at the Queen with furrowed brows. She knew that Cora was a delicate subject for her. "She made me push her through a mirror to wonderland. She made me taste darkness for the first time." The Evil Queen said, annoyed that The Dark Swan didn't understand.

"It wasn't her. It was Rumpelstiltskin who made you that way." The Dark Swan said. The Evil Queen turned away from The Dark Swan, knowing she was right. "If we don't embrace our darkness, someone else will embrace theirs and ruin this family. I can't let that happen." The Dark Swan said and sat up in the bed.

The Evil Queen nodded slowly. "Zelena is taking care of Daniel till tomorrow." She said to change the subject. She turned to The Dark Swan and took her hand. Then she took of the cuff. The Dark Swan gave a small smile and said: "Wanna have some fun?"

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and smiled slightly. "You need to rest first." She said and kissed The Dark Swan slowly. When the kiss broke Swan said: "I told you I'm fine!" The Evil Queen fluffed The Dark Swans pillow and slowly pushed her down on the bed again. "And I still don't believe you." She said.

The Evil Queen kissed The Dark Swan on her forehead and laid down besides her. As The Dark Swan drifted off to sleep, The Evil Queen laid and starred at her. She had missed her so much, with our without her darkness.


	4. Feasting on the Darkness

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Feasting on the Darkness

——————————————

The Evil Queen woke up when she felt a hand slowly moving from her stomach to her hip. She looked at The Dark Swan who smiled with her eyes half closed. "Good morning." The Evil Queen said and smirked at The Dark Swan.

She felt the hand going down to the edge of her panties as The Dark Swan said: "I've rested..." The Evil Queen rolled to her side and was now facing the The Dark Swan. She kissed her softly, but felt a hunger in The Dark Swan. It was like a disease that spread, The Evil Queen could now feel the hunger in her body too.

She laid her arm around The Dark Swans waist and pushed them together. They were only wearing panties, the rest of their bodies felt the warm skin of each other. Their nipples started to become harder, as The Evil Queen grabbed The Dark Swans left breast.

The Dark Swan exhaled hard out through her nose and let her tongue overrule The Evil Queens. The Dark Swans hand had never left The Evil Queens panties, and her fingers were now crawling under them.

She quickly found The Evil Queens clit and started rubbing it and making small circles around it. It made The Evil Queens hands roam The Dark Swans body more greedily. The Dark Swan pushed The Evil Queen slowly back with her free hand, and went on top of her.

Then she left The Evil Queens sweet lips and moved down to her sex. She pulled of the soaked panties of her and then she replaced her fingers with her tongue. She slowly licked through the folds, and let her tongue dance around the clit to tease her.

Then she went directly at the clit and sucked it gently. The Evil Queen moaned and grabbed the sheets around her. The Evil Queens legs spread as wide as possible and she pushed her sex up against the soft tongue.

The Dark Swan pushed a gentle finger up into The Evil Queens warm wet center. The Evil Queen moaned, arched her back and let her head crash down on the pillow under her. The Dark Swan started to trust in a determined pace making The Evil Queen grab the sheets tighter than before.

The Evil Queen cramped slightly around the finger inside of her, and The Dark Swan knew she wanted more, so she added another finger. The Evil Queen pushed her body towards the thrusting fingers as she moaned and whined.

The Dark Swan flicked her tongue against The Evil Queen clit, pushing her over the edge. The Dark Swan felt the juices running out of The Evil Queen and pulled her fingers out. She placed them in her mouth and licked them clean.

The Evil Queen looked down and gave a satisfied smile. "You are amazing." The Evil Queen said as The Dark Swan climbed on top off her. The Dark Swan hovered over The Evil Queen. She was so close that they could feel each other's breaths on their skin.

"I have to give you a reason to never leave." The Dark Swan said and kissed The Evil Queen down into the pillow. When the kiss broke, The Evil Queen smiled and said: "The sex is definitely a very compelling thing about you, but that's not why I'm staying."

——————————————

When the first morning light threw itself over the empty streets, Emma walked to her parents house. She needed food and rest, which she could easily get at Granny's, but she also needed her mother. Some compassion. Someone to understand.

She knocked on the door. It took forever to open, probably because it was 5.30 in the morning. Snow opened the door only wearing her pyjamas. She looked tired and confused at Emma who said: "Hi mom." with the fakest smile Snow had ever seen.

Emma walked in and the two of them walked to the kitchen. Snow turned on the coffeemaker, and the smell of roasted coffeebeans started to spread. "What's going on?" Snow asked Emma, who took of her red leather jacket and laid it on the counter.

"Regina kicked me out." Emma said looking down. Snow took a stepped towards her and hugged her. "Oh Emma!" She said with her compassionate voice. She squeezed Emma tight, and then pulled out of the hug. "What happened?" Snow then asked, noticing the blueish bruise on Emma's chin.

Emma took a deep breath and said: "The Evil Queen happened." Snow looked confused and then crossed her arms. "Why has Regina kicked you out?" Emma took a deep breath and then leaned up against the kitchen counter.

"I was mad. I attacked The Dark Swan. She didn't have her magic. The Evil Queen came by and beated me up." Emma said and saw the disappointment in her mothers face. "They threw us through a portal mom! They ruin everything!" Emma said trying to justify what she had done, but the excuse was weak.

Snow poured up two cups of coffee and handed one of them to Emma. "It was wrong. But I can see that you are beating yourself enough up about it, so I'm not going to. But give Regina some space, then go talk to her." Snow said and took a sip of the boiling coffee. Emma nodded in agreement.

——————————————

Regina had made breakfast for Henry and Devin and placed it on the dinner table. "Henry! Devin! Breakfast is ready!" She called through the house. Shortly after both kids came into the room. Henry looked around and asked: "Where is mom?"

Regina didn't answer but gave Henry a look to make him shut up about it. He nodded disappointed and then started eating. Regina walked into the kitchen and made the children's lunches. When she was packing them up, Henry came into the kitchen with the two empty bowels from breakfast.

"Mom, What's going on?" He asked in a calm voice. Regina turned to him and took a deep breath. She new that this would disappoint him, but he needed to know the truth. "Emma was angry with The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen. She ended up fighting them. The Dark Swan didn't have her magic, but Emma attacked her anyway."

She saw the big disappointment in Henry's eyes. She took him into her arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh Henry, I'm so sorry." She said with sadness in her voice. Henry laid a hand on her back and said: "It's okay mom. It's not your fault."

Henry pulled out of the hug, and took the lunches on the table. He walked out and handed one to Devin, then they took their bags and went of for school. Regina walked out into the foyer and looked at the empty mirror frame.

The image of Emma in one of her darkest moments reappeared in her mind and she felt the pain hit her again. But what pained her even more was how much she missed Emma. Even after what she had done, she loved Emma. She just needed a little time by herself.

——————————————

The Evil Queen was standing at the mirror in her livingroom. She was watching Emma and Snow, and now called out: "Swan!" The Dark Swan walked in and asked: "What's up?" With her dark voice.

"Regina kicked Emma out." The Evil Queen said, making The Dark Swan crack an evil smile. "I have an idea." The Dark Swan said. The Evil Queen awaited the idea, and The Dark Swan started telling about it.

"What if we made Emma and Regina Dark? Wouldn't that be the perfect revenge?" The Evil Queen nodded and smirked. The Dark Swan told the plan and The Evil Queen agreed. But then she asked: "How are you going to get Rumpelstiltskins dagger?"

The Dark Swan smirked and said: "I'm not. You are." The Evil Queen furrowed her brows and asked: "How?" The Dark Swan stretched her neck out towards The Evil Queen and said: "Persuade him. Do everything it takes. For this purpose it is worth it."

The Evil Queen didn't want to go to Rumpelstiltskin after their last encounter, but then she looked at The Dark Swans begging eyes and she nodded. "Okay." The Dark Swan smiled and whispered: "Thank you."


	5. Dark Souls

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

GoldenQueen

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Dark Souls

——————————————

The Evil Queen was wearing her blue tight dress with open back, as she walked into Rumples shop. The closed sign was up, but the door was unlocked. She saw Rumple standing with his dagger and reading in a spell book.

"Trouble in paradise again?" He said and turned to The Evil Queen. She didn't answer him but walked right up to him and kissed him greedily. She heard the sound of the dagger being placed on the counter.

Then Rumple pushed The Evil Queen out of the kiss, and she was frightened that he had realized the true reason for her visit. Then he turned her around and bent her over the counter as he did the last time.

The Evil Queen had hoped she could have avoided this, but before she could do anything her dress was lifted and she felt her panties being dragged down to her angles. Then she heard a belt being opened follow by a zipper being rolled down.

She closed her eyes and waited, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes confused, and then Rumple thrusted hard into her. She let out a surprised scream, something that only seemed to bring satisfaction to Rumple.

He thrusted deep and fast in her. It was painful this time. She wasn't aroused and not wet. But their was something magical about the pain. She didn't mind it. She grabbed the edge of the counter to keep steady and her small whimps became strong moans.

She pushed herself backwards to meet Rumples thrust inside of her. She started to feel her own juices running down her inner thighs, which made it possible for Rumple to go even faster, so he did.

Her mind was foggy from the great feeling spreading through her body, but one thought broke through. She needed to shift positions, so Rumple wouldn't get to the dagger before her. As he thrusted out she moved forward, removing him from her hot center.

She turned around and pushed Rumple down on the floor. She lowered herself on him and started to ride him. She rolled her hips as she moved up and down, making Rumple close his eyes and enjoy it. This was her chance. But she didn't take it.

Her hunt for satisfaction was to strong in her body. So she picked up the pace, until she felt Rumple spill his juices inside of her. This made her cramp around him in a magnificent orgasm. She stopped moving and they tried to catch their breaths.

The Evil Queen suddenly jumped to her feet and ran to the dagger. She took it and held it up towards Rumple who looked at her in fright. "No, please..." Rumple said, but The Evil Queen cut him of by saying: "Shut up." Then she poofed herself away with the dagger.

She returned home to The Dark Swan, who nodded in approval when she saw the dagger. Then she gave The Evil Queen a heavy kiss. "I need to take care of the next step of our plan." The Dark Swan said, and The Evil Queen nodded. Then The Dark Swan left.

——————————————

The Dark Swan sneaked through the backdoor of the Charming's house. It was late and the house was silent. She walked upstairs and found the guest bedroom. She slowly opened the door and walked in. Emma was on the bed in a deep sleep.

The Dark Swan took the cuff she herself had worn and pushed it onto Emma's wrist. Emma woke up in chock and pulled her hand away. "Hello." The Dark Swan said with her low voice. Emma looked at the cuff and fear spread through her face.

Before Emma could react or call for her parents, The Dark Swan poofed them to the basement of her house. She took Emma's arm with a hard grip. Emma tried to fight it, but The Dark Swan managed to put a set of chains around Emma's wrist anyway.

Emma was now tied to the wall with no magic. She tried to hide her fear, but The Dark Swan knew that it was in there behind the angry and heroic face. The Dark Swan poofed a big mirror in front of Emma, and then she left.

——————————————

Emma could see Regina's livingroom in the mirror, making her fear run wild. "Noo!" She screamed and tried to pull herself free of the chains, but they where solid and didn't budge. Emma was doomed to watch whatever that was about to happen.

She saw Regina tidying up the livingroom from Devins toys, as The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan appeared in a cloud of smoke. Regina stepped back in fright and was frozen. Then she stretched her neck and crossed her arms to show them that she wasn't afraid.

"Hi Regina." The Dark Swan said. "Get out of my house." Regina said with her strong poker face. "We just came to tell you that we got Emma." The Evil Queen said and gave an evil and satisfied smile as Regina's face became full of panic.

Regina kept herself together though, she knew she had to remain calm to find out where they were keeping Emma. "Emma's magic is strong, she is in no danger." Regina said, trying to reassure herself more than The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen.

"Yes, her magic is strong. If she had it. But I seemed to get a cuff in my possession." The Dark Swan said and smirked. "No..." Regina said as the panic spread through her body. "What do you want?" Regina asked.

"Your pain." The Dark Swan said, as The Evil Queen stepped up with a small knife in her hand. She swung it towards Regina's neck, but Regina was quick to move. Only the tip graced her skin.

Regina rolled her eyes and said: "I though you two were more genius." But The Dark Swans eyes where satisfied with the small cut. "We are." The Dark Swan took the knife from The Evil Queen and looked at it. "Remember Dreamshade Regina?" The Dark Swan said.

Regina panicked and turned to the mirror in the livingroom. Her veins started to appear under her skin. They were black. She got tears in her eyes and panicked. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen poofed the three of them to Emma.

Then The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen left. "Regina!" Emma yelled and Regina ran to her and tried to get her chains of. "No! You need to save yourself! I saw everything!" Emma said and tried to push Regina away, but Regina didn't listen. Emma grabbed Regina's wrist and looked her in the eye. "Stop! You are dying!"


	6. Love is weakness

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Bondage-ish

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

Love is weakness

——————————————

Regina had began to weaken. She sat besides Emma, and looked at her, fearing that it will be the last time she would gaze into the green orbs. Emma laid an arm around Regina and pulled her close. Then the door to the basement swung open.

The Dark Swan entered and threw Rumpelstiltskins dagger on the floor right in front of Emma. Regina looked at it with furrowed brows as Emma picked it up. Regina could see it in Emma's eyes. The desperation. How tempted she was to go down this path.

"Emma don't." Regina whispered. Emma let a tear run down her face and said: "But I can't lose you. I'm scared." Regina kissed Emma on the cheek and said: "We will find another way." Emma shook her head. "We don't have much time."

Emma raised her arm and said: "Dark One. I summon thee." Regina tried to stop Emma, but the poison had made her too weak. Rumpelstiltskin appeared. He looked at the situation and fright appeared on his face.

"Sit down besides Regina!" Emma said, with a shaky voice and the dagger in her hand. He did and Emma laid the dagger in Regina's hand. Regina was almost unconscious by this point, so Emma took Regina's hand to help her.

She raise Regina's arm, and stabbed Rumpelstiltskin directly in the heart. He breathed out in struggle, then he fell down and laid on the floor. Regina looked up at Emma who was crying and looked down at the bloody dagger. Her name was written across it.

"No!" Regina said, as she disappeared in a black smoke. The dagger fell to the ground and Emma grabbed it. She knew Regina had gone back to the enchanted forest, and she begged that she would come back the same. But a pinch of doubt was in her body.

The Dark Swan entered with an evil and satisfied smile. "You are free to go." She said and removed the chains. Emma didn't think about it twice and left. Her body was shaking and her eyes were red from crying. She needed to find her parents.

——————————————

The Dark Swan walked up to The Evil Queen who was watching over their sleeping son. "We did it." She said with a smirk. The Evil Queen smiled and looked up at The Dark Swan. They both felt it. It felt good to be evil.

"Well, if he is sleeping, maybe we should have some fun?" The Dark Swan said and laid a seductive hand on the The Evil Queens neck. The Evil Queen nodded and smiled. "I have an idea." She said and they walked hand in hand to the bedroom.

The Evil Queen opened a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a round ball on a string. "Seeing Emma tied up gave me an idea." She said and placed the gag in The Dark Swan mouth and tightened it lightly. "Okay?" The Evil Queen asked and The Dark Swan nodded.

Then she turned The Dark Swan around and tied her hands with a short black rope. Then she pushed her onto the bed, face down. She poofed away their clothes, and looked at The Dark Swans strong body. She gave her ass a hard smack, and heard Emma's surprised but choked scream through the gag.

The skin turned red for a couple of seconds, and when it was its normal color The Evil Queen did it again. She did that for a while, and saw The Dark Swans juices glistening between her legs. The Evil Queen ran a finger through the folds, and then looked at her fingers, dripping with The Dark Swans juices.

She licked her fingers clean and then pushed The Dark Swan over, so she was laying on her back. She could now watch what was being done to her. The Evil Queen grabbed her breast, and saw slight pain in The Dark Swans eyes, but at the same time she felt her nipples getting hard in the palm of her hands.

The Evil Queen then left The Dark Swan and went to the dresser again. She pulled out a strap-on dildo, and took it on. It was significantly bigger than the penis she could conjure on herself. "This time, we won't satisfy each other. This is all about you." The Evil Queen said and slowly parted The Dark Swans legs.

The Dark Swan did it willingly but seemed worried about the size of the strap-on. The Evil Queen laid her hands on The Dark Swans hips to keep her in place. Then she lined herself up and slowly pressed the dildo in.

It was hard even though The Dark Swan was wet, but The Evil Queen managed to push it fully in. The Dark Swans legs shivered and closed around The Evil Queen as a reflex. But The Dark Swan nodded at The Evil Queen, giving her permission to continue.

The Evil Queen pulled herself halfway out and then pushed herself slowly in. The Dark Swan whimpered through the gag, but her legs didn't close this time. The Evil Queen kept going slow, till The Dark Swan had gotten used to the tight fit.

Then she slowly raised the pace, as her hand went down and found The Dark Swans clit. She rubbed it in the same rhythm as she thrusted, and The Dark Swan grabbed the bedsheets tightly. The Dark Swan raised her legs up, so The Evil Queen could go even deeper, and she did.

The Dark Swan bit hard down on the gag as The Evil Queen went deeper and faster. Her body started to shiver and then she felt it. It was like a far away wave that finally hit the shore. She cramped around the strap-on and whimpered.

The Evil Queen slowed down for a couple of seconds, but then got a mischievous smile on her face. She returned to the previous pace, and as soon The Dark Swans orgasm had stopped, a new one started. The Dark Swan closed her eyes and screamed out through the gag.

This time The Evil Queen slowed down the pace and stopped. She pulled the strap on out and took it of. Then she untied The Dark Swan and removed the gag. "What the hell?" Was The Dark Swans first words. "You're welcome." The Evil Queen said with a grin.

The Dark Swan pulled The Evil Queen in for a kiss, and let the tongues dance together. Her legs was still shaking a little, but was calmed down by The Evil Queens soft warm hands on them. "Thank you then." The Dark Swan said when the kiss broke.

——————————————

Emma had cried all her tears out on Snows shoulder after telling what happened. Snow had cried a little too, she had a hard time seeing her daughter as broken as she was.

Then Emma went home. She needed to talk to Henry. She entered the foyer and called out Henry. "Mom?" He said when he came out to the foyer. He looked at Emma's face and knew that something had happened. "Where's mom?" Henry asked with panic in his voice.

Emma though she had used all her tears, but her eyes became blank and two rivers of salty tears found their way down her cheek. "She was poisoned with dreamshade." Emma started. "Is she dead??!" Henry said in and outburst and grabbed Emma by her shoulders.

"No. I saved her..." Emma said, and looked pained at her son. "But what?" Henry said and stepped back from Emma. "She became The Dark One." Emma said. Henry shook his head and said: "No." under his breath as he ran to his room.

Emma stood frozen in the foyer. Then Devin walked in and looked at her. "Mom?" She said. Emma forced a fake smile onto her face and said: "Hi little princess!" Devin ran up and hugged Emma. "Where is other mommy?" Devin asked.

"She is on a trip. She will be back soon." Emma said. Devin pulled out of the hug. "But she promised to play prince and princess with me!" Devin said. Emma's tears started running faster but she dried them away as good as possible. "You can play when she returns. But we can play too." Emma said.

"But mom is better at it." Devin said bluntly. Emma smiled and kneeled down before Devin. "Then we can play something else until mom gets home, okay?" Emma said and pushed some wild hair away from Devins face. "Okay." Devin said and smiled.


	7. The Dark One

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

No sex in this chapter

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

The Dark One

——————————————

Two weeks had passed. Emma's fear and paranoia had grown everyday, and she now feared the worst. Then Zelena called one day. It was confusing to Emma, Zelena had never shown any interest in her, but she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Emma said and leaned up at the wall in the sheriffs office. "Hey, I just called to warn you, Regina is back." Zelena said and Emma felt silent. After it had sunken into her brain she asked: "Wait, warn me?"

"Emma she is the bloody Dark One. She wants revenge on The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen. She will come to you for help. Don't be weak again." Zelena said. Emma was hurt by every word, and she hung up on Zelena and threw the phone to the floor.

Then she glided down in a sitting position. She covered her face and tried to comprehend what was happening. Then she got up, took her car keys and left the station. She drove home and was greeted by Henry who was making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"Henry, I need you to go to my parents with Devin and stay there for a couple of days." Henry furrowed his brows and turned to Emma. "Why?" Emma exhaled heavily and said: "She is back." Henry could see it on Emma's face. Regina hadn't fought the darkness.

He didn't say anything else but got him and Devin ready and left. Emma paced around the house. She was frightened, but she also wished that Regina would find her. She missed her no matter what.

When the sun had started to set, Emma prepared a cup of noodles and started to eat it alone at the dinning table. Then she heard a sound. It was like a wind blowing through the whole house. Emma got up and looked around.

In the doorway Regina was standing. She looked like The Evil Queen, but her hair was still short. Her lips were bright red and her nails were black. "Regina?" Emma said . She was frozen and didn't move. "Hi." Regina said and smiled and stepped closer to Emma. Emma stepped back and furrowed her brows.

Regina looked down, hurt by Emma who pulled away from her. "I missed you." Regina said with a soft voice. "I missed you too." Emma said without looking at Regina. "What do you want?" Emma asked and looked up from the floor.

"I just came to see you." Regina said, but Emma shook her head. "Be honest." Emma said. Regina stepped closer to Emma, and this time Emma stood her ground. Regina laid a cold hand on Emma's hot cheek. She leaned in and kissed her.

Emma shortly leaned into it. She had missed Regina so much, but then she snapped out of it and pulled back. Regina furrowed her brows and said: "What's wrong?" Emma stepped away and said with a dominant tone: "Why are you here? And don't lie to me!"

Regina pulled out a chair and sat down. "I'm here to retrieve Hrunting. It's the only sword which can kill The Dark Swan without you dying." Emma looked confused and said: "But you casted that spell, which protected us from being hurt when the other one was."

Regina nooded and said: "But it didn't cover death. But with the sword I can kill both of them." Emma shook her head. "You are not killing anyone." She said. Regina stepped closer and said: "Just give me the sword Emma."

Emma stood her ground, and tried not to get distracted by Regina's beautiful body. "If you want that sword you have to take it from me." Emma said and tried to look as brave as she could. Regina sucked her teeth as Emma held her breath.

Then Regina turned around and disappeared in a black smoke. Emma breathed out through the nose and sat down. She was happy that Regina didn't want to hurt her. Now she knew that the Regina she married was still inside somewhere.

Emma looked at her half eaten noodles and poked her fork into it. Then she heard a small sound, like someone sneaking around. She stood up and listened. It came from upstairs. Emma ran towards her bedroom where the sword was hidden under the bed.

Emma swung the bedroom door opened and yelled: "I told you that I would fight for that damn sword!" Then Emma froze. She looked the woman before her up and down, and fear spread through her. The Dark Swan stood before her holding the sword.

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." The Dark Swan said with and evil smile. Emma took a step back and tried to control her fast breath and pounding heart. "Maybe you should have given it to Regina." The Dark Swan said with a low pitched laugh.

Then she disappeared with the sword. Emma grabbed the doorframe to keep herself standing on her shaking legs. Tears started to pour down her face as she yelled: "Regina! Regina! Please!" Regina appeared in a dark cloud and ran to Emma's side.

"What going on?!" She asked and looked at Emma's sobbing face. "The Dark Swan stole the sword." Emma said and laid her head on Regina's chest. But Regina pulled back. "You idiot!" She said and walked away. Emma wanted to follow her, but she knew that she was right. She was an idiot.

——————————————

The Dark Swan returned home with Hrunting. She had a triumphing smile across her face as she held it up to show The Evil Queen. "You did it!" The Evil Queen said.

The Dark Swan lowered the sword and stepped closer to The Evil Queen. "No, we did it." She said and stepped forward and kissed her Queen. The kiss was very passionate, and they almost didn't notice that a dark cloud appeared besides them.

They pulled out of the kiss and looked to the dark cloud which revealed Regina. "Bad timing Regina." The Dark Swan said with an annoyed facial expression. "I don't care." Regina said with a low pitched voice.

The Evil Queen rolled her eyes and said: "What do you want?" Regina glanced down at Hrunting and said: "I'm here for the sword." The Dark Swan smirked and said: "And what do you get in return."

Regina furrowed her brows, and then held up her dagger. The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen glanced at each other and smiled. "Deal." The Evil Queen said and reached out for the dagger. She took it out of Regina's hand, and Regina took the sword.

Then she disappeared again, and The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan looked down at the dagger. "Wow, this is even better." The Dark Swan said and studied Regina's name carved into the blade. "Let's have some fun with it." The Evil Queen said and smirked.


	8. True Love

Without our Darkness

Disclaimer!

I do not own these characters.

Warnings:

SwanQueen

Rated M for a reason

Please leave me some constructive criticism! It helps a lot!

This is the last chapter, but please comment if you want another sequel!

True Love

——————————————

Emma had calmed herself down a bit, and was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt someone's presence, and looked up. She saw Regina standing in the door with the sword. Emma didn't say anything but got up from the bed.

Regina lifted the sword and said: "Here." Emma took the sword with furrowed brows, and looked down at her own reflection in the blade. Then she looked up at Regina. "I'm sorry." Regina started. Emma didn't answer. She didn't know what to say.

"I need to go. And you need to cast a protectionspell over this house. Even to keep me out." Emma looked confused and said with a hesitating and low voice: "Are you going to hurt me?" Regina furrowed her brows. "I don't want to. But I might."

Emma looked at the sword and then back at Regina. "Regina, how did you get the sword back?" Emma asked with worry in her voice. "I traded it with my dagger." Regina answered and looked pained at Emma.

Emma's body was torn in two emotions. Fright of what The Dark Swan and The Evil Queen might make Regina do. And relief that she saw the woman she married breaking through the darkness. Emma laid the sword on the bed and stepped up to Regina.

"Kiss me." Emma said. Regina looked confused at Emma . "True love's kiss can break ANY curse." Emma said and leaned towards Regina, but she pulled back. "I kissed you before. It didn't work." Regina said, pained by Emma's eternal hope.

Emma blinked fast and said: "You didn't kiss me. The Dark One did. But it's you now. I see it. And you just showed me the biggest gesture of true love. Sacrifice." Emma said laid her hands on Regina's shoulders. Regina didn't believe it, but she leaned in and kissed Emma anyway.

After a while Regina pulled out of the the kiss. Her breath got heavy and shaky. "Did it work?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her nails, which had turned from black to its normal color. She looked in the mirror and saw that her red lipstick was gone.

"I think so..." Regina said, and waved her hand over the mirror to see The Evil Queen and The Dark Swan. "Her name can't just disappear!" The Dark Swan yelled and threw the dagger to the floor. The Evil Queen picked it up and said: "Dark One, I summon thee."

But nothing happened. Emma hugged Regina tightly and Regina started to tear up. "You did it!" Emma whispered. "No, we did it." Regina said and pulled out of the hug. "I need to get out of this depressing clothes..." Regina said and looked down at herself.

"I would love to help..." Emma said and smirked. Regina smirked back and removed the sword from the bed. Then she and Emma kissed and fell onto the bed together. Their clothes were soon of and Regina pushed herself on top.

Then she pulled out of the kiss and looked down Emma's body. "Oh, it has been far to long..." Regina said and ran a hand down between Emma's breasts. Emma exhaled deeply and smiled. Regina's hand moved around Emma's body and teased her.

Emma squirmed around, wanting to get on with it, but deep inside she liked the teasing. She liked the way that Regina had a hard time too, not going straight for what she wanted, but building it slowly up. Regina leaned over Emma and took a hard nipple into her mouth.

Emma closed her eyes and exhaled out through her nose while smiling. Regina's soft tongue and hot breath on her breast felt like paradise. Emma then looked down, realizing that Regina's sex was right above Emma's thigh.

Emma raise her thigh, and let it meet Regina's sex, making Regina grind slowly on it. Now Emma was done with the teasing. She had been waiting for over two weeks, and she would wait a second longer. She kissed Regina and got on top of her.

Regina smiled through the kiss, and then Emma left her lips, and turned around to taste Regina's forbidden apple. Emma's sex was hovering over Regina's face in their 69 position, so Regina stretched her neck and took a taste of Emma's juices.

Emma did the same, and they moaned together. Emma found Regina's clit and sucked lightly on it, while Regina was more focused of pressing a finger into Emma. Their bodies shivered together from the touches and sensations.

Then Emma let a finger slip into Regina, and Regina found Emma's clit. The where both sucking each others clits, and thrusting into each other. At the same time they added a finger more to the game, and their bodies started to sweat.

Emma's legs weakened, and she had a hard time keeping herself up. Her legs gave up, and her sex was placed directly on Regina's face. Emma stopped licking Regina, and tried to get up, put Regina laid her free arm around Emma's as and kept her down.

Before Emma could comprehend what happened, she felt it. Regina's mouth send waves through her body, which culminated in a large tsunami. Emma came as she moaned: "Regina!" She lifted herself from the skilled tongue and looked at Regina.

"You are crazy!" Emma said with her brows lifted. Regina just laughed and bit her lip. "Just wait, I'm out for revenge..." Emma then said and looked into Regina's confused eyes. Then Emma grabbed Regina around the waist and quickly pulled her to the edge of the bed.

Regina's sex was at the edge and her feet were planted on the floor. Emma spreader Regina's legs, and thrusted two fingers into the already soaking woman. Regina's upper body laid down as she moaned in satisfaction. Emma's tongue found the clit yet again, and locked the best she could.

It almost got to intense for Regina, and she whimpered but then she started cramping around Emma's fingers, as she screamed. Emma kept going until the orgasm had evaporated from Regina's body.

Emma got up and licked her fingers clean. "Now we are even." She said with a smirk and laid down besides Regina. Regina pulled Emma in and kissed her passionately. They have missed each other, but what they had been through had only made them stronger. They now knew that they could face anything together.

——————————————

The Evil Queen had rocked Daniel to sleep, and then she had laid him in his cradle. When she turned around she saw The Dark Swan sitting with the dagger and studying it.

The Dark Swan looked up and noticed that The Evil Queen was watching. "The darkness is free. I could become The Dark One again." The Dark Swan said and looked back at the dagger.

"Do you want to?" The Evil Queen asked and stepped closer to her. "Yes." The Dark Swan answered shorty, preparing herself for all the reasons The Evil Queen would list against it. But she just said: "Then do it."

The Dark Swan looked up at The Evil Queen. "Really?" She said and laid the dagger down on the table. "Yes. If that's what you want." The Dark Swan smiled and got up. She kissed The Evil Queen passionately.

"I'm coming back as soon as possible." The Dark Swan said and furrowed her brows. She couldn't stand of not seeing The Evil Queen and Daniel for a couple of weeks, but she wanted to become The Dark One again, and that was a small price to pay.

The Evil Queen nodded and gave The Dark Swan a long and hard goodbyekiss.

Then The Dark Swan left, and The Evil Queen looked at the closed door, as she prepared herself for some time alone.

The Dark Swan walked out to the street and held the dagger up. The darkness came swirling down from the sky and surrounded The Dark Swan and the dagger. Then it disappeared, and so did The Dark Swan and the dagger which was now carrying her name.


End file.
